Percy's Curse
by Pery Jaxon Rocks
Summary: Annabeth is diagnosed with breast cancer, and she and percy have one million dollars to spend what should they spend it on?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first online fanficton but not entirely my first so if I'm horrible tell me, if I'm great tell me, but don't be mean about it and no cuss words. P.S. the title to this is "****Percy's Curse****" DA DA **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter 1: The News**

**No one's POV**

Percy sat on his bed crying, Annabeth right alongside him. It had been six days since Annabeth had been diagnosed with breast cancer. They had obviously not taken it well, but who WOULD have taken it well? She was starting Kimo Therapy in two weeks, so they had decided to do anything they wanted for the time they had before Annabeth started balding and became embarrassed to go out in public.

"Room service! Anybody need room service?" a voice shouted through the door.

"I'll get it," Percy popped his head up and shakily pushed off of Annabeth's shoulders. His legs shaking, he walked to the door, wiping tears from his eyes quickly on the way. He fumbled with the doorknob, slippery from the fresh tears. "Yes?" he asked his voice cracking.

"Hello dear, room service? Do you need anything? Towels? Toilet paper? Food? Clothing? Anything at all?" the lady asked.

"No, but if you had a 'Do Not Disturb' sign, that would be great," he said, his voice shaking tears pushing on the back of his eyes. Percy and Annabeth were lucky, even to have what they do. Their friend Rachel had given them One Million dollars to blow off on anything they wanted/needed, so the first thing Percy spent the money on was renting a Suite room in the nearest Holiday Inn.

The lady whipped out a notepad and scribbled something down while saying, "Do Not Disturb sign. I'll have that up on your doorknob faster than you can say 'whippersnapper's fingernails',"

"Thanks, and here," Percy handed her a five dollar bill and closed the door softly, careful not to disturb any nearby neighbors. Percy thought to himself, '_What if we don't spend the money on fun activities that most nineteen_ _year-olds would do, what if we spent it on something we needed, like a cure?'_

**and that's the first chapter. Hoped you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 review! And even though I only got 2 reviews last time, I was still thankful I even got any, and even more thankful that they were both complements. And I'm REALLY bad at coming up with chapter names, but if you give me better chapter names I can change it.**

**Chapter 2: Whatever You Want**

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy closed the door softly; he turned around, what little of a smile on his face was fading. "Percy?" I asked tears pushing at the back of my eyes, "What are we doing with the money Rachel gave us do you think?" he took in a heavy sigh, a tear leaving a streak and hanging off of his chin.

"I was thinking that maybe we could spend it on something to help with your medicine, the most successful medicine . . ." more tears dripped onto the hardwood, "or, if you'd rather spend it on something else," he suggested.

"I want to spend it on something fun, not the medicine, it's just more needles," I gave a slight laugh, "I hate needles," Percy returned his slight smile and sat down in the loveseat opposite the bed I was sitting on and put his chin on his hands.

He gave a second sigh, "M'ok, we'll go blow it off on whatever you want to do, and everything you want to do," he leaned over and held my hands in his, I felt a warm tear fall onto my knuckle.

**There's my second chapter, sorry it was so short but still REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry if u think I took long, and this chapter is to my buddy Maddie Crancer. Cuz this is the first chapter ive made since shes been able to read. P.S. tomorrows chrismas eve! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Disclaimer: I am Rick Riordan and I own Percy Jackson . . . jk, im Katie powell and I wish I owned Percy Jackson but I don't, so.**

**Chapter 3: I can Make My Own Decisions!**

**Percy's POV**

Once annabeth had fallen asleep, I slowly and quietly made my way out of the door and shifted the 'DO NOT DISTURB SIGN' so it was evenly balanced (I know OCD but hey, every ones got on, apparently Percy's is evenly balancing things). I walked down the hall quickly and reached the elevator and pressed the button that said "Basement" basement wasn't actually a basement, it was just the first floor. '_You shouldn't be doing this!'_ I thought.

In the V.I.P. Parking lot I sprinted through rows of cars, colors whizzing (real word?) past me as I did. I got to the end of the lot and saw my car, minty fresh blue Camaro, with white stripes going down the middle (my dream car! =D ) (and so what? He's already spent some of the money!), When I got in the car I started the engine and sped off to the hospital.

"Where is Doctor Rodenskin? I needed to know what room to get to.

"Up on room One hundred Seventy-two, second floor,"

"Thanks," I said, _'Wow, I can't believe I'm doing this!'_ I thought. I was about to exactly what my wife told me not to, behind her back.

**and that's that! chapter 3 is done! please review, and also, i need help with a plot for chapter 4. thanks! REVIEW!**


End file.
